The invention is directed to a nodal point connection for building parts, e.g. of exposition buildings, which are easy to assemble and disassemble, comprising a nodal body which has at least one bearing groove with a narrowed opening which is constructed partly in one and partly in the other of two nodal body disks which can be screwed together, and comprising coupling parts which can be inserted into the bearing groove and held therein in a positive-locking manner and has a cross section which is adapted to the cross section of the bearing groove.
Nodal point connections with the aforementioned features are known from DE-OS 30 19 787 and DE-OS 30 35 698. In these nodal point connections, the coupling parts are constructed as rotating/plug-in connection parts. These are spherical coupling parts with lateral flattened portions which allow the coupling parts to be introduced in a determined position through the narrowed opening into the bearing groove, where they are then brought into a positive-locking locking position by rotation. The known nodal point connections thus have the disadvantage that the nodal bodies, during assembly or disassembly, comprise the narrowed opening cross section of their bearing groove and nodal body disks which are screwed together in the finished state, so that the coupling parts must necessarily have a shape which allows their rotation within the bearing groove, which in turn requires a tapering of the coupling parts in the area of the narrowed opening of the bearing groove. However, these tapered places are the weak points of the entire connection construction. These weak points must be dimensioned in such a way that they can withstand the loads occurring at the building parts. The rotating/plug-in connection parts must have a correspondingly thicker diameter, which in turn determines the dimensioning of the nodal body and leads as a whole to nodal point connections resulting in a relatively large space requirement with oversized nodal bodies.